The invention relates to a fuel supply system for feeding fuel to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle by means of a feed unit arranged in a fuel tank.
In such fuel supply systems, the feed unit is usually fastened to a holding part inserted into an orifice of the fuel tank and projects into a baffle of the motor vehicle. In present-day fuel tanks which mostly have an angled or saddle shape, suction jet pumps are arranged in the regions distant from the feed unit. These suction jet pumps are driven by the feed unit and feed fuel into the baffle. The delivery of the feed unit depends on the number and size of the suction jet pumps and on the requirements of the internal combustion engine as regards feed pressure and feed volume.
A disadvantage of the known fuel supply system is that, for a particularly high-performance internal combustion engine or for an especially angled fuel tank with a plurality of suction jet pumps, the feed unit has to have a very high rating. As a result, the feed unit requires a high power consumption and large dimensions. Furthermore, a total of two hoses have to be laid in the fuel tank in order to operate a single suction jet pump. Particularly where angled fuel tanks are concerned, the laying of the hoses and the mounting of the suction jet pumps are. therefore highly cost-intensive.